Coming Soon
by Bergslaw
Summary: Finally! A night off! Two weeks of non-stop work, issues, and family drama and all she wanted to do was sit here, drink a cold beer, enjoy a movie with her best friend and some QT. Smiling and sipping her drink she wondered, "could it get better?" She was about to find out.


Coming Soon

"I don't think I could think of a better way to send this week out with," Jane sighed plopping down on the sofa and pulling the warm blanket up over her. "While you're up can you grab me a beer Maura?"

Maura came and sat down next to her on the sofa. Jane looked at her friend softly light in the dimly light living room of her home. "You know- this is the first night we've had off in such a long time I've almost forgot what it feels like."

"You worried?" Maura sipped her wine.

"No- well a little," Jane laughed. "The boys have it covered. I told them to only call me if Jimmy Hoffa himself was discovered."

"The likelihood of that happening is quite…oh," Maura smiled pausing. "I understand." Jane couldn't help but smile. She placed her hand on her best friends knee rubbing it.

"Exactly…we won't get called," she winked. "So which movie first?"

"Arthur," Maura clapped.

"I won't complain. Knights kicking ass and taking name. Right up my alley."

"I thought you'd be upset I rented it," Maura laughed. "I know you hate this fantasy stuff."

"Fantasy yes. Keira Knightly…no."

Maura rolled her eyes. "Good lord Jane."

"What?" Jane laughed. "I'm going on a Sierra here Maura."

"Sierra?"

"Yeah. Desert."

"You've lost me?" Maura shook her head not following her friend.

"Dry spell," Jane spelled it out for her.

"Ahh," Maura nodded. For some reason breaching this topic of conversation with Jane was making her nervous.

"So…Kiera knightly huh?"

"Oh yeah. She's infuego."

"What?"

"Spanish for fire…hot…smoking…"

Maura cut her off. "Ok ok ok…I get it." She sipped her wine again. "So what about her is hot?"

"Her eyes. Her smile. Her hair…her…well…other parts." Jane thought about it. "This is the unrated version isn't it?" Jane asked a little too excited.

Maura laughed. "Ok…it has been awhile for you hasn't it?"

Jane nodded. "Not since Casey, Maura. A girls got needs," Jane playfully whined.

"Well why are we here and not out at a club or someplace where you can meet people?" Maura asked, though secretly she didn't really want to know the answer.

"Because," Jane started but stopped. "Really Maura? Does it matter? I'm where I want to be and with who I want to be with. Why? Do you want to be out someplace meeting new guys?"

"I'm perfectly fine."

"Okay then. So let's watch the movie." Jane was soft with her words as Maura nodded. Scooting closer, just looking for some contact Maura smiled as she felt Jane pull her closer.

Jane didn't resist. Once again, the comfort she felt in Maura's presence calmed her. She shifted her weight and was lying in Maura's embrace.

"Can I stay like this…just for awhile?"

"All night if you want," Maura whispered and hit play. Maura understood that though Jane was a tough, woman of action, she too sometimes needed to be reminded that it was okay to let her guard down, to allow herself to be held.

"She is cute," Maura smiled feeling Jane laugh next to her.

"I told you."

"I'd do her."

Jane shot up. "Maura!"

"What?" Maura smiled holding her hands up. "You're the only one who can admire her?"

"No…it's just…" Jane shook her head.

"It's just what?"

"Hearing you talk like that…"

Maura noticed the blush creep up Jane's neck. "You're blushing, Jane."

"I am not," Jane smiled.

"Are too."

"Am not."

Maura watched Jane. She was overcome with the sudden urge to just kiss her. She leaned forward and captured Jane's lips softly with her own. Jane leaned into the kiss, deepening it. After a few moments Maura pulled back. "I'm sorry."

"I'm not."

"You're not freaking out?" Maura asked half confused. Half impressed.

"Neither are you."

"Why would I freak out?"

"Did it freak you out?" Jane asked looking between Maura's eyes and lips.

"No."

"Me either."

"Jane," Maura breathed the name softly.

"Yeah?"

"Dry spell is over," Maura lunged at Jane throwing herself on top of the other woman. The lights went out as a fit of giggles filled the room.


End file.
